


Bayley's Birthday Bash

by HeelBayleyForever



Series: Bayley's Birth Week 2020 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bayleys Birthday, F/F, Heel Bayley | Davina Rose, Multi, Wrestling Stable: 4HW | The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelBayleyForever/pseuds/HeelBayleyForever
Summary: It's Bayley's 31st birthday, so her sisters and girlfriends Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch set out to make this a day she'll never forget.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Series: Bayley's Birth Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791967
Comments: 24
Kudos: 16





	Bayley's Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts), [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts), [RelentlassHuggerSquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/gifts).



> Yeah its technically a day or 2 late, but I wanted this to be perfect for her! Happy birthday Bayley! That and the Patrick Marleau jersey was one Becky managed to get lucky and find as Marleau now plays for the Pittsburgh Penguins.

_June 15 2020_

June 15, it was a day that Charlotte, Sasha and Becky had circled on their calendars and prepared for for weeks.

Why, you ask?

Because that was the birthday of someone very near and dear to all of their hearts. She was their glue and kept the group together during the tough times of their respective careers. Whenever they needed her, she was there.

Her name was Pamela Rose Martinez, better known to their legions of WWE fans as Bayley though she now called those fans sheep in her current villainous character.

Charlotte, Sasha and Becky had snuck downstairs early that morning to decorate the house that they shared in their beloved's hometown of San Jose, California. They hung streamers that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAM' in the colors of her beloved San Jose Sharks hockey team as well as plenty of blue and black balloons. The whole process of decorating the house took them about an hour and a half.

Sasha and Bayley did have a segment to do for Raw, but Hunter had already express cleared his favorite NXT kids to shoot something from San Jose and they'd work out something over the Titantron as he wanted Pam to be able to celebrate her birthday happily, in peace and with those she loved the most.

"Alright gals, let's go over this checklist one more time." Charlotte mused, sitting on the couch with Becky and Sasha on either side of her in the living room.

"Sure thing lass. It can't be that much of a pun-ishment." Becky joked, cackling in mirth at her own horrific pun.

Sasha groaned. "First thing in the morning on Pam's birthday and she's already cracking puns. Lord, give me strength..." She said, running her smooth mocha-skinned hand through her bright blue hair in a mix of annoyance and irritation.

"Mercedes, how long have we known Rebecca?" Charlotte asked, using that motherly tone the other Horsewomen were used to.

"Much too long." Sasha sniped back, getting an elbow in the ribs from the redhead.

"Oi, go fook yeself lass." Becky laughed.

"I would, but Pam's still sleeping." Sasha dryly retorted, sending Becky into hysterics.

"All right you two, let's focus before our girl wakes up and spoils her own surprise!" Charlotte laughed warmly.

Both girls nodded, calming down.

"Now, cake?" Char asked.

"Already in the fridge. Got it personalized from her favorite bakery, Los Tres Hermanos Bakery. Cost me 75 bucks though, but money is nothing for our boo-boo!" Sasha smiled happily.

"Aw you hopeless romantic." Becky giggled, making Sasha giggle as well.

"Presents?" Char asked with a flickering smile at her sisters.

"Got it covered. I got her some new ring boots cuz lord knows the lass needs some new ones. Them, some San Jose Sharks jerseys and a couple pogo sticks because bad gal or not, she loves her pogos. Ran me about 200." Bex grinned proudly.

"I got her an advance copy of Paramore's new album, signed by Hayley and the whole band. Cost me another 300." Sasha giggled.

"And my present, well there's no price on the little guy. Wait here." Char said as she got up and walked into the next room before she came back carrying a softly yipping Jack Russell Terrier puppy in her arms, making both Becky and Sasha softly squeal.

"Got him from the shelter. Little fella was born there a few weeks ago, he doesn't even have a name yet." She said, before looking down at the puppy. "But you were too much of a widdle cutie to leave there. Auntie Ashley had to take you home." She cooed to it.

Becky smiled. "Aw...he is precious...just like you Sash."

"Go get your presents both of you, I have to go put this little guy back in his carrier so he doesn't go running to his new mama." Char giggled as she went and put the little puppy back in his carrier. "Don't worry little fella. You'll be able to play soon." She cooed.

Becky and Sasha brought their present bags into the living room, setting them on the coffee table.

"Now we just wait for the birthday girl to wake up. Let's head back upstairs so we can help with that." Char grinned.

Becky giggled in glee as she, Sasha and Char headed upstairs.

They could hear Pam snoring away in their shared bedroom, which made Becky giggle. "Man she's a heavy sleeper isn't she?"

"Yup, but I got this." Sasha smirked, creeping into the bedroom and standing beside Pam's bedside. She then began to seductively nibble on the pretty Latina's earlobe.

Slowly, but surely Bayley's big brown eyes opened. "S...Sash?"

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's your big day!" She squealed.

Bayley turned to her clock's nightstand. "11:30 am already? Man I must've slept good!"

Sasha giggled. "Pammy darling, you always sleep well with us." She cooed.

Bayley slowly got out of bed, still in her Sharks pajamas. "C'mon, I need my coffee."

Sasha nodded. "But when we get downstairs, no peeking till we say so!"

Bayley laughed. "All right, I'll be good." She said as she and Sasha left the bedroom.

"Morning Bex, morning Char." Bay greeted cheerily.

"Morning babygirl." Char cooed, kissing her cheek, while Becky kissed her lips.

"Love you Pam." Becky smiled.

"Love you too Bex." Bayley giggled.

As they got downstairs, Char smiled, taking Bayley's hand so she could guide her. "Remember, no peeking!" She giggled.

Bayley giggled at this. "Okay okay, my eyes are shut."

Charlotte led her to the kitchen. "Okay, open them."

Bayley did so and gasped, seeing the streamers and balloons.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!** " Char, Sasha and Becky squealed in joyful glee.

"How did you.." Bayley gasped.

Becky giggled. "We all got up about 7 this morning and decorated the place, it was a wonder you didn't wake up then lass."

Bayley laughed. "I must've been really out."

"So boo-boo, want your cake or presents first?" Sasha asked her best friend and lover.

"Presents.." Bay said modestly as Char handed her a fresh warm cup of coffee.

Char nodded, leading Bay to their couch in the living room.

"Wow, y'all went all-out huh?" Bay giggled.

"Yup. The bag on the left has my presents, the one on the right is Sasha's. Take yer pick birthday girl!" Becky giggled.

Bayley smiled and pulled out a few thinly wrapped boxes from Becky's bag and carefully opened them, pulling out 3 jerseys, one with the #12 Marleau on it, while the other two had #39 Couture and #88 Burns on them respectively.

"No way! Patrick Marleau, Logan Couture and Brent Burns jerseys?! How did you know?! Their my all-time favorite Sharks players!" Bayley squealed, hugging the jerseys to her chest.

Becky cracked that famous crooked grin. "Guess I got good and lucky champ! But there's more from me!"

Bayley giggled, rifling through the bag as she pulled out 2 long thin presents and opened them, letting out a loud squeal. " **NEW POGO STICKS!!!** " She shrieked, showing the 2 shiny pogo sticks, silver with shiny red trim on one and electric blue with black trim on the other.

"Oh boy, she's gonna be bouncing all over the house on them." Charlotte giggled.

Sasha giggled as Bayley pulled out what looked like a shoebox once she unwrapped it. Opening it, she gasped, seeing a new set of black and gold ring boots with her name on them in fancy silver lettering that mirrored her present t-shirts. "Awww....Bex...you got me new ring boots too?!"

Becky smiled, nodding as she hugged her. "Happy birthday Pam."

Sasha smiled in anticipation as Bayley went to her bag and unwrapped her gift. It took her a few moments before she realized what Sasha's gift was as she let out a loud joyful shriek. "This...this is an advance copy of Paramore's new album, and... **AND ITS AUTOGRAPHED!!** " She yelped, shaking with happiness.

Sasha giggled. "I know Paramore is your thing Baylz, but it took a LOT of work to convince Hayley and the band to give me an advance copy, much less sign it." She explained before Bay took her in a bone-crushing hug. "Baylz....can't....breathe..." She gasped as Bay eased up just a little.

"I'm just...so happy!" She sobbed joyfully.

"Bay, you haven't seen nothing yet." Char cooed mysteriously.

Bay tilted her head as Charlotte left the room, only to come back, carrying a pet carrier, as there was a soft adorable yipping inside.

"Awwwwwww! You got me a puppy?! Now Flex is a big brother!" Bay squealed as Char set the carrier in Bay's arms.

"It's a Jack Russell Terrier. He's only a few weeks old. Little fella doesn't even have a name yet." Char explained.

Bayley opened the carrier. "Awww....c'mere little guy.."

The puppy timidly took a few steps out of its carrier, as it looked up at Bayley with its deep blue eyes, trying to detect if she was friendly.

Bayley reached out and pet the little guy's head. "Its okay little fella. I'm your mama now. I'm gonna call you Kobe."

"Kobe? Oh you mean like Kobe Bryant right baby?" Sasha asked.

"Yup. Rest in peace Kobe and GiGi." Bayley replied solemnly as the puppy began to yip at the mention of its new name.

"Awww he thinks you meant him." Char smiled.

Bayley giggled as she scratched behind the puppy's soft floppy brown and white ears. "No little guy, I didn't mean you. Another Kobe." She explained cutely.

The puppy had smooth brown and white fur, and a soft but thick white tail.

Kobe, now more trusting of Bayley jumped in her arms and began to adorably lick at her face, sending her into a giggling fit.

"Awwww!" Becky, Sasha and Charlotte exclaimed.

"Down Kobe, down boy!" Bayley squealed, giggling.

Sasha giggled as she got up and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge. Slowly but surely she pulled out a beautiful chocolate cake with black and blue icing again in the shade of Bayley's beloved San Jose Sharks. On the cake itself it had Happy Birthday Pam elegantly written with a little #31 in the corner designed to be like her jersey number as it equated to her age.

By this time, Bayley had calmed down Kobe and introduced him to her beloved Flex and Sasha's fur baby Ryu and all 3 of them had hit it off wonderfully and were now innocently playing with each other in the corner of the room while the other Horsewomen joined Sasha in the kitchen.

"Wow...it's beautiful Sasha! Thank you so much baby!" Bayley squealed, giving Sasha a big hug and kiss on the lips.

"Anything for you boo-boo." She cooed lovingly.

Becky quickly got some candles and stuck them in the cake and lit them up.

"Shall we girls?" Char smiled as Bex and Sasha nodded, beaming.

" **Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Pam, happy birthday...to you!"** They sang, giggling warmly as Bayley looked on, incredibly touched.

"You girls are the greatest. This has been the best birthday I've ever had." Bay murmured, tears of joy in her eyes.

Her girls gave her a big group hug.

"C'mon lass, let's have some cake and relax." Bex cooed in her ear.

Bayley nodded in agreement as Char got them all slices of cake as they relaxed on the couch with all of Bayley's presents.

The rest of Bayley's special day went swimmingly as well as Bay and Sasha later dressed in their ring gear to cut a prerecorded promo on the IIconics for Raw in character as their obnoxious heel characters, and sent it to Hunter.

Afterwards, the rest of the Horsewomen gave Bayley sweet love in a series of passionate lovemaking sessions to cap off a truly wonderful birthday for the Role Model.

It was a wonderful day that Pamela Martinez would always remember...


End file.
